


Wild

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Civilized Beast [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Werewolf!AU, Werewolf!Ravi, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik takes Taekwoon back to his homelands to show her his secondary form.</p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

"A whole week." Jaehwan breathed. "We get a whole week.

"Nuts, isn't it?" Sanghyuk agreed, grinning in barely-contained excitement. 

"It's not really that long." Hongbin said. "We've had longer breaks, we just wind up working through them anyway."

"Don't talk about work. God, you're sucha  downer, Bean." Jaehwan whined. 

"Enough,  _kids_." Hakyeon reprimanded. "We've been given a week to go and do whatever we want, yet you're all wasting time arguing. Get packed and gone! Time's running out!"

That shut them up fast, Jaehwan messily throwing clothes into his suitcase and bolting out the door. He was headed back to see his family. Sanghyuk followed him pretty fast, taking time to make more room to bring his laptop with him. Hongbin was in no rush, neat and organized as he prepared himself to leave for thee week. Hakyeon was running around cleaning up, leaving the dorm ready to return to. He had plans with Hongbin to visit Incheon and hang out at the Yellow Sea beaches for a couple fo days before going home to relax at his parents' home. 

He ducked into Wonshik and Sanghyuk's room, just to check it to find Wonshik rifling through his closet and Taekwoon sitting on his bed, watching him. She looked over at Hakyeon, offering a part-smile. Her luggage was at her feet - a simple, large duffel bag that probably only had five or six days worth of clothes, basic shower supplies and her brush. She was already sitting there bare-faced. Hakyeon sat down beside her, unable to stop his grin as Wonshik's muffled cursing echoed out from the closet. 

"What are your plans, Woonie?"

"Wonshik is taking me to his ancestral pack grounds." She replied.

Hakyeon nodded. It hadn't been that long ago that Wonshik had told them he was a Wolf and it had broken Hakyeon's heart that it took him getting together with Taekwoon before he could bring himself to tell the rest of VIXX about his true nature. He still hadn't shown them his Wolf - likely he never would - and he was adamant that the company wasn't allowed to know. It wasn't to come up in conversation to anyone who wasn't in VIXX, Wonshik had made them promise. Hakyeon had felt part of his heart die at the honest tremble of fear in Wonshik's limbs that night. 

"What kind of lands are they?"

"Forest that backs onto the ocean, I think." Taekwoon responded, head cocking at him. "He wasn't very specific."

Wonshik had most certainly told her its exact location, but again, it was a secret Wonshik asked her to keep to herself. She had kept the fact he was a Wolf to herself for eight months, not even giving away the fact she knew something was even different about him. But, Hakyeon supposed, it was no different than when he had told her he was gay when they were trainees. 

_"I'm gay." He whispered._

_She opened her eyes, peering at him with their shared comforter pulled up to her chin. She blinked once, twice, then took his hand under the sheets. In a show of compassion that was less rare now, she kissed his knuckles and tucked his hadn to her heart. "Okay."_

_"You're not going to - to say anything, are you?"_

_She closed her eyes, keeping his hand close. "You will tell the people you want to know, just like you told me."_

_His chest collapsed in relief and he pulled her close to him, wrapping her in his arms. "Thank you, Taekwoonie."_

_"There's nothing to thank me for."_

He'd told VIXX after the Hyde album, keeping steady eye contact with Taekwoon, who's own unwavering stare managed to give him the confidence to get through the whole confession. Hongbin had taken his hand.

_"It's a relief to know I'm not the only one."_

Hakyeon had been so surprised he looked back to Taekwoon. She still hadn't blinked, her face not giving anything away and he wondered how long ago HOngbin had confessed to her, huddled together in the dead of night because she was his best friend. Hakyeon had heard the other members question her later - because she was the only one without a reaction - about how long she'd been aware, but she gave them no quarter, staunchly ignoring their questions and continuing to watch whatever happened to be on tv at that moment. 

In retrospect, maybe that had been one of the events to inspire Wonshik's faith in her ability to keep him safe. To this day, even though Hakyeon and Hongbin were together, she never told a soul that she knew they were gay, nor for how long. 

"You're thinking really hard and I can hear your brain straining."

Hakyeon looked over at her and she was looking at him, a faint smirk on her lips. "That's not completely fair."

"I'm sure it's not." She replied.

"I wanted to ask - do you want to rearrange rooms?"

she shot him a look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you two went out that night, to the hotel a couple of months ago, you bonded, right? Thats what Wonshik said."

She nodded slowly. "We did."

"Well, I was just thinking it would be better for you two to sleep in the same room, wouldn't it?"

"Probably." She replied. "I'll talk to Wonshik about it."

"We can talk more baout it after this week is up." He stood and ruffled her hair, to her dismay. "Have a good week, Woonie. Text me if you get back to the dorm before I do, okay?"

She gave him an affirmative nod. "You too, Hakyeon."

* * *

Telling the group had been the most nerve-wracking thing Wonshik had ever done and Taekwoon knew that. It had taken him weeks to drum up the courage and he'd almost backed out even then. He confided in her how hard it was to go against so many years of elders telling him to be afraid to out himself to others like he was planning to do. 

_"The only people that matter to tell are other Wolves, and they can smell you - no words needed. Keep your mouth shut and keep it to yourself."_

It had been difficult to get past that, to overcome that kind of crippling fear drilled into him since puppyhood.Taekwoon was his rock there, his bond mark still new on the inside of her thigh. She stood by him, steady and silent, as he told the gorup. Their reactions had been mixed - the hurt on Hakyeon's face especially painful to weather - but overall accepting and they hadn't made any kind of big deal about it, aside from Hongbin buying him a cheeky wolf stuffie and a dark hiared Barbie.

Wonshik still hadn't disclosed all of his secrets to VIXX - likely never would - but he had told them to Taekwoon. She was his mate now - they could both hear the faint murmur of each other's thoughts in the back of their minds. For Wonshik's part, it was an immense relief to have that opened void in the back of his head filled, even if Taekwoon's murmur was only just above silence. He liked her quiet. 

That's why he was doing this now - the final seal. 

* * *

The forest was a nearly tropical one, along Korea's eastern shore. The beaches were made of fine sand, pale and clean like poured cream, shining in the morning like sugar. There was a house on the divide between woodland and shore - a six bedroom with three bathrooms and a massive common space. 

"It's for pack families." Wonshik explained, guiding her through the open-concept house. There were no doors, only transparent curtains dragging on the floor over the doorframes. The windows were open with gauzy curtains billowing in the summer ocean breeze. There was very little furniture, she noted, most of the floors sealed wood with pillows everywhere. They ranged in all shapes and sizes and colours, but they seemed soft and worn in, well-loved. 

"We built this as a getaway." Wonshik said. "It was designed for up to three decent sized families to live here together for the summer."

"Families aren't pack?"

Packs consist of many small families." Wonshik corrected. "But when we were wild, these families lived communally together, making it a pack. Like a human village, but a little more transient."

"I see." All the rooms she peered into were an unassuming, but calming beige with the colours coming from the pillows and window curtains. "Is this where we'll be staying?"

"Yes. We're not sharing though. I asked specifically for this week to be us alone." Wonshik bent down and nuzzled into her shoulder. "I want you good and soaked with my scent and only mine."

She nodded. "Should I get undressed, then, and we can explore the beach?"

He blinked in surprise. 

She raised an eyebrow. "The best way for your scent to get on me is to rub against bare skin, right?"

Wonshik nods rapidly. "Uh, yeah, it is. I just- I didn't think- You don't usually-"

She stepped up to him, cupping his cheeks. "It's just us, right? Between us, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Least of all, nudity."

He broke out into a grin.

* * *

Neither Taekwoon nor Wonshik were interested in having sex in the dirt or sand, so they decided that could wait until they had a proper bed once more (the pillows might be soft, but they were designed for sleeping, not fucking).They planned to just enjoy each other's company this week. Not to mention Wonshik had told her he wanted to show her his full Wolf form. 

Wonshik decided to take her to the forest first, leading her so deep in that she couldn't hear the sound of the ocean anymore. It was then, both of them completely bare to the warm air and soft, moist soil that Wonshik stopped her.

"Stay back there for a moment."

He walked a few paces from her and crouched, letting out an inhuman whimper before there was a low shock of light and in Wonshik's place stood a massive crystaline white wolf, a singular stripe of black running down his back from snout to tail. Gold was leafed into the fur around his paws and around his snout. She stepped forward, Wonshik's nervousness lilting in the back of her head, and raised a hand, gently stroking over the short fur of his muzzle, a muzzle as thick as her thigh. Wonshik nosed her stomach, shifting forward enough to press the top of his head to her sternum. She kneaded his shoulders, standing four and a half feet off the ground. He pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were the same brilliant, deep amber they always were and she sighed softly. 

"What a beautiful creature you are." She breathed, fingers tangling in the fur of his mane. "What a lovely beast."

His tail started to wag and his tongue lolled out. He was on the verge of a bark, too, but he seemed to recognize that he might deafen her. 

_So, you like it?_

It took her a moment to realize that her bond connection to Wonshik had gotten stronger, more focused, and he was using that to speak to her. She dind't think she possessed the instincts she would need to use it the same way, so she decided to respond verbally instead. 

"I've got a soft spot for animals." She replied, stroking over his face.

He laid down on the ground, looking up at her.  _Get on my back._

She cocked her head. "Really? Won't I be too heavy?"

 _Absolutely not. I'm a strong wolf._  He gave a low-timbre growl and wagged his tail. Gently, she settled herself down on his back, trying not to grip the fur on his shoulders too tightly when he stood up. _Move up a little and wrap your arms around my neck._

She followed his instructions, giving a small yelp when Wonshik barked and took off back towards the beach. He broke out of the woody tangle much faster than they'd gotten into it and took a running leap into the ocean water. Taekwoon yelped again, squealing as the colder water rushed over her unexpecting bare skin. 

"Wonshik!" She cried out, clinging to him. He only barked happily, paddling out into the deeper waters and milling about. "You're so cruel."

_You're cute when you're startled._

She lightly smacked his ribs and he made an adorable  _oof_  sound. 

 _Okay, okay. I get it._  He chuckled.  _No more surprising my frightened little kitty._

In retaliation, she pinched his neck and rolled off into the waves. She could feel his panic before she surfaced, spitting some water onto his face. He had no hands to wipe it away with and she giggled at his discomfort. She gave him a cocky smirk. "You may be faster than me on land, but can you keep up with me in the water?"

His eyes glistened with challenge.  _You bet I can_. 

Turns out, he underestimated his bondmate's swimming abilities. 

With a teeth-barring grin, she ducked back underwater and came up on his other side, making him yelp when she poked him. She fell into a lazy backstroke. 

"Catch me if you can."

With a smooth turn, she was on her stomach and submersed once more, thin but powerfula dn well-trained muscles pushing her through the water like a shot. Even with the power of his Wolf form, he quickly realized that he wasn't going to keep up with his lovely mate. 

 _You win, jagi._  He finally conceded, the words tinged with the bitterness of defeat.  _Come back and I'll swim us to shore._

He watched her nod her head - too far to speak loudly enough for him to hear - and disappeared under the water once more. She came up on his left side, throwing her arm over his shoulder and wiping some water from her eyes. "I don't think I can get back on your back again."

_That's okay. We've been drifting towards the shore anyway._

She pet his head in acknowledgement, holding onto him but kicking herself back to shore. It was only with this renewed closeness, though, that he could feel her shivering. She'd never much liked cold and didn't react particularly well to its feeling. It was a miracle really - and a testament to how much she loved him - that she was even still out here. 

Once they hit the shore, she collapsed onto the sand, just resting and absorbing some of the late afternoon sun. It wasn't as warm as it had been, but it was something. He hovered over her, his nose pressed into her collarbone and gently sliding up her neck. She gave a breathless little laugh, scratching his ear.

_You're not much of a cat at all. More like a  . . . hamster._

"A hamster, huh?"

_Yeah. My hamzzi._

She flicked his muzzle, which, by rights, he deserved. "Does that make you my puppy?"

His tongue flicked against her neck, his warm breath fanning it from all his open-mawed panting.  _If you'd like me to be._

She shivered again, hard this time, and he moved off her. 

_We should go inside. We didn't leave towels out here for you._

"You can't go inside like that and drip everywhere." She said, standing and shaking off some sand. 

He chuckled.  _It's my house._

"I don't care."

He laughed this time, completely fond. Another quick shock of light and it was her Wonshik standing, completely bare, before her once again. "Better, Hamzzi?"

She tousled his wet hair, playfully scratching his ear and giggling at his squirming. "Good boy."

He lead them back inside, going to a small linen closet and handing her a couple of towels. He took them to the gorund floor bathroom, consisting of a stand-up shower without a bath, a toilet and a sink. He set the towels down on the toilet seat lid and turned on the shower, pulling her in to share some of his body heat while the long-unused water heater got back into the groove. She was visibly shaking, the house open and airy, therefore prone to changing temperatures as day turned into night and the rapid drop of dusk came. He pulled her into the wide, square cubicle, holding her tight to his chest and rubbing across her arms and back as he held her under the hot spray. She hissed against his shoulder at the intial burn, but suffered through it until the shivers stopped. He backed off then, reaching up for the shampoo. She obediently turned around and let him work the liquid into her hair, tilting her head forward to let him rinse it out. She let him conditioner her hair too, as well as wash her body, taking the time to savour the kind of slow, non-sexual intimacy. It was nice to be cared for, to understand with her body the kind of devotion he had for her, to know that no matter what happened, she had him.

When he was finished with her, he went to quickly scrub himself down, but she took the bottle from him, nodding for him to turn around too. He gave her a curious look but did as she said, jumping a little when he felt her slim fingers work through the black tangles and smooth it out. Being Amazon-tall had its advantages for her (aside from just being too tall for a girl group and getting her chance with VIXX, her best friends) and being able to stand almost face to face with her lover was one of them. He seemed to recognize the feeling she'd had earlier, melting into her touch my the time she made it to conditioner. He made lidded eye-contact with her when she started to wash his body and she just kissed the divot between his hip and leg, where her own bonding mark was. This was a fair game between them, it had to be, and if she felt the kind of peace and security she did, then she owed it to him to feel the same thing. He needed to know that she would always be there, that he could depend on, lean on, hide behind when they hit the bottom line. She would walk to the ends of the earth with him, and she showed him that in the careful way her hands roamed his body, as if there was no way he could be any more or less precious to her. 

There were no words exchanged there. They wrapped themselves up in the towels and he guided her back to their room, pulling thick, fluffy white robes from the closet and wrapping her in one. He put one on himself, grabbing a couple of blankets from the closet. 

"Want to go downstairs and watch some tv? Maybe a movie? I've got rice chips in the pantry, if you'd like something to eat." He murmured, voice low and raw.

She could only nod. "Which movie?"

"You can pick." He gave a wry smile. "You almost never do in the dorms."

They fell asleep in the living area on top of a mountain of colourful pillows with packages of rice chips sitting at the bottom, empty. They were wrapped up atop their fluffy throne, his robe open and partially thrown over her. They had all three of the blankets he'd brought down with him over them as the movie title screen played on loop. 


End file.
